Get Your Money's Worth
by Still Into Jauren
Summary: Abi and Lauren are constantly fighting over Lauren's drinking habits, Max eventually snaps and bans Abi from seeing Jay until Lauren cleans up her act. Abi tells Jay and he and Peter set out to find love for Lauren. For those who are fans or have heard of a movie 10 things I hate about you, this plot will seem quite familiar. Note Joey and Lauren are NOT cousins in this story
1. Chapter 1

Abi walked into number 5 and slammed the door behind her Max hearing this walked out and stared "What's going on?" he yelled "It's Lauren!" she yelled Max sighed "What's she done now?" he quizzed "Well she's drunk as usual and totally ruined mine and Jay's date!" Max sighed "Do I want to know?" Abi stared "No but I told you all this was a special day for Jay and I!" Max stared at the door opening and rolled his eyes "Oi, I was trying to catch up with you!" Lauren yelled closing the door behind her "Really?" Lauren "Well I had a drink to finish, and I was talking to Jay he's a nice bloke" she smiled "I know that!" Abi fumed "Well, someone's in a bad humour" Abi stared taken aback "You're not sorry about what you did?" Lauren shook her head "I was bored and I didn't do anything!" Lauren walked into the living room with great effort and sat down, Abi slowly followed "And asking my boyfriend if he'd prefer to go out with me or you isn't doing anything?"

"I was curious!" she yelled "You are a joke, I can't believe I have to call you my sister!" Abi fumed "Yeah well the feeling is mutual" Abi stared "Do you have any idea how awkward that was for me back there? Do you even care!?" she asked angrily "Not really no" Lauren shrugged "You are unbelievable! I hate you!" Abi yelled "Oi!" yelled Max overhearing their conversation "Dad she's ruining my life!"

"I asked who your boyfriend preferred!" she yelled "I can't deal with you two anymore! Until she cleans up her act you can't see Jay okay?" Abi stared at Lauren and then back to Max "You are joking right?" she asked "No why would I be?" he yelled "Punish her not me!" Abi replied angrily "No i'm punishing both of you because you're the reason she gets in this state!"Abi raised an eyebrow "Excuse me?" Max sighed "You two are constantly fighting with each other and it stops now!" he replied "Dad she is never going to clean up her act!" she yelled "It's true dad" Lauren stood up and walked out the door Abi stared at Max furiously and walked out the door too, she watched Lauren walk into the Vic and stared angrily "Everything okay?"

"Oh Jay you scared me" she replied "Sorry" he stared at her and raised an eyebrow "What you staring at?" he asked waving his hand in front of her "Sorry" she sighed "I can't see you anymore" Jay stared "Is it because I couldn't give you a straight answer on who I prefer because I prefer you!" he rambled "No Jay it's not you it's Lauren and my dad!" Jay stared "Now i'm lost" Abi rolled her eyes "My dad told me I can't see you anymore until Lauren cleans up her act and that is clearly not happening anytime soon" Jay stared around "What if Lauren got a boyfriend?" he asked seriously "Yeah okay Jay come back to planet earth" she laughed "No I mean it, I will sort this out" he smiled walking away.

Jay took a deep breath and knocked on the Beale's door Peter smiled and let him in "I need your help Peter " Peter stared "With?" Jay sighed loudly "You and I we know a lot of decent guys and there's a few on the square right?" Peter stared "I'm sorry Jay i don't swing that way" he joked "Not for us! For Lauren!" he replied "Branning?" he asked shocked "Max has banned Abi from seeing me until Lauren cleans up her act and I figured with a boyfriend that might help move things along" he answered "Oh so we have to be like those dads back in the old days trying to find a suitor for their daughter?" he asked "Kind of"

"It won't be easy, Lauren's got a reputation and it ain't a good one" Jay nodded "I know that...so we ask guys together or alone?" he asked "Together it seems less weird that way" Jay smiled at Peter and they walked outside looking for guys to put Lauren with they asked for over an hour and walked home. "I cannot believe every guy we asked said no" replied Jay collapsing on the sofa "We couldn't even get Tamwar!" he continued Peter laughed "I think Tamwar is afraid of Lauren" he sat on the chair at the table and stared at Jay "You won't be seeing Abi tonight mate" Jay stared at him and threw a cushion his way "What do we do?" Jay whined, Peter stared "Wait, I think i've got it!" he yelled Jay jumped off the sofa "Don't joke with me Pete!" he warned "I have this friend who's single and he might be up for it" smiled Peter taking his phone out and dialling his number "Hello? Yeah could you meet me in the Queen Victoria in about an hour? Great see you then!" he smiled "How does he know where to go?" asked Jay "He doesn't live far from here" he answered "I am so excited!" yelled Jay "Yeah I can tell but this plan still might not work!" Jay glared "Why'd you ruin my happy buzz?"

An hour was nearly up so Jay and Peter walked into the Vic, Jay stared around "There's our bait" reported Jay spotting Lauren in the corner "She might see us, we have to go to another spot !" replied Peter moving further through the pub he sat and stared at the door when it opened he ushered his friend to sit down with them "You wanted me?" he smiled sitting down "Yeah we have an important question to ask...this is Jay by the way" he smiled "Hi Jay, I'm Joey and this question couldn't be asked over the phone because?"

"My girlfriend's sister is kind of ruining her life her dad has banned me from seeing her because of her sister!" rambled Jay "Okay?" he laughed "I'm sorry to hear that" he answered confused "Well we want you to date that sister!" continued Peter "Guys I don't know" he replied "Please" he rolled his eyes "What's her name?" he asked "Lauren, Lauren Branning" answered Peter "Whoa, no i've heard some stuff about her" he answered "Please!" begged Jay "No way!" he replied standing up "We'll pay you!" Jay answered Peter glared at him, Joey sat back down "How much?"

_**N/A: So what do we think of the first chapter? **_


	2. Chapter 2

Jay and Peter agreed on a set price and promised Joey he'd get his money if Lauren agreed to go out with him, he ordered a drink and drank it slowly as he watched Lauren down drink after drink he rolled his eyes and drank his drink again, in the corner of his eye he saw Lauren walking towards the bar she leaned on the bar to keep her balance Joey sighed and finished his drink he stood beside her and stopped her from paying "I'll take this" he smiled Lauren stared confused, Joey politely smiled and payed for her drink she took it back to her seat Joey turned confused and walked to her table "No thank you?" Lauren stared and continued to drink her drink he sat down next to her "Where are your manners?" he smiled Lauren moved to the edge of her seat "I wouldn't class you as a mute" he replied "Who are you?" she yelled "Ah that sweet sound of yelling" he joked "Seriously who the hell are you!" Joey faced her "I'm Joey" Lauren smiled "Well Joey, how do I say this politely...piss off!"

"I am quite offended actually, not at the whole piss off thing I get that all the time I mean about the whole thank you thing" he smiled "I would have gotten my own drink" Joey nodded "I see that" he replied referring to all the empty glasses on her table "however, I still bought it!" he smiled "Oh my god thank you!" she yelled "Why do I feel that was forced?" he joked "Will you leave me alone?" she yelled "No, not until you agree to go on a date with me" he smiled "What? Get out of here!" she yelled pushing him away "Go out with me!" he smiled "Seriously go away!" she answered "How are you saying no to me? Have you seen me?" he asked he then stood up from the table and reached out his hand she stared at him and took his hand Joey smiled finally he was making some progress he opened the door for her and took her hand again "I can walk on my own!"

"You are one angry girl aren't you?" he joked "That's not true, i get angry when random strangers approach me and don't leave me alone until I go on a date with them" she answered Joey smiled and stood at the end of the steps to number 5 "You're not a stranger to me, yeah i'm sure i've seen you in my dreams" Joey stared away and cringed at what he said, when he turned Lauren was getting sick "Not a fan of that either?" he laughed nervously "Okay as charming as this is..." he began "I'm sorry" she apologised "It's okay let's get you inside yeah?" he helped her up the steps and opened the door for her "Oh and the date is cancelled" he yelled quickly closing the door behind him. He stared around angrily and made his way to Jay and Peter.

He banged on the door of the Beale's Peter answered again and let him inside "I want out!" he yelled walking inside "What why?" asked Peter "Well she needs a attitude adjustment and what is it oh yeah she got sick on me!" he yelled "Okay Okay you've had a pretty full on day but please continue with it!" begged Jay, "I don't know guys" he replied "We'll up your pay!" yelled Peter "Okay! I'll stay!" he answered "Thank you!" smiled Jay "You owe me...both of you!" he yelled walking out the door.

Lauren opened her eyes slowly she couldn't remember a thing after her fight with Abi she had no idea how she got back home, she shrugged and got out of bed she walked down the stairs "Where did you get to?" asked Abi "I don't know" Lauren replied "I can't believe dad banned me from seeing Jay!" she yelled "That is not my fault!" Lauren yelled back "Yes it is!...it's because of you excessive need to drink all the time, why can't you just be a good older sister!?" she yelled "I am!" Lauren yelled offended "Name one good thing you've done for me!" she yelled "I- well there was that time-"

"You have nothing do you? You're just a needy selfish alcoholic!" yelled Abi, Joey was stood outside and could hear all the shouting he took a deep breath and knocked on the door "Oh is that what you think of me!" yelled Lauren opening the door, Joey smiled "Who the hell are you?" she asked "You're sober I see, got a hangover?" he asked politely "Yeah, and yeah and again who the hell are you?"

"We talked last night about some things, well I spoke you stared...and drank, and I asked you on a date, I never got an answer" Lauren stared she smiled a little noticing how cute he was "I uhm don't know you" she answered quietly "I'm Joey, i'm new to walford and I set my sights on you" he smiled Lauren blushed a little "You're a different girl to the one I saw last night" he smiled "I'm sorry if I did or said anything rude last night" Joey shrugged "It's alright so that date?" he smiled "I'll go with you" she smiled "Fantastic, I'll pick you up at 7" he smiled walking down the steps "Who was that?" asked Abi "I just got asked on a date" replied Lauren "A boy? Interested in you?" asked Abi "Apparently" smiled Lauren closing the door.

_**N/A: So what do we think will Lauren figure it out or will she think Joey is 100% into her **_


	3. Chapter 3

Lauren smiled as she got ready, as 7pm neared she got more and more excited for the date she walked downstairs and smiled "You look nice" replied Abi "That it? You not even going to wish me luck?" Abi stared "Oh you'll need luck all right, knowing you, you'll mess up the date!" Lauren glared at her as Joey knocked on the door "Hello" he smiled "Let's go" she smiled pushing him out the door "You're eager" he smiled "I want to get away from my sister" Joey nodded "Seems you and your sister have a strained relationship" Lauren glared "We do, but i'm not going into too much detail because I still don't know you and you could be a murderer" she teased "Me? A murderer? Babe If I even think about squashing a spider I feel guilty" Lauren smiled at him "So where are we going?" she asked "Just into Beales here" Lauren stared at him "You know how to spoil a girl" she replied sarcastically "Ah the attitude has returned" he replied following her inside.

Jay walked to number 5 and knocked on the door Abi answered and smiled "Hi Jay" he stared at her "Your dad's not in is he?" Abi shook her head and stood back to let him in "And where's Lauren?" he asked "I think she's out with a guy" she laughed "Ah, she's on a date" Abi stared "You don't sound shocked?" Jay stared "Okay, that guy? Yeah he's a mate of Peter's we paid him to go out with Lauren" he answered "Wait you're paying him?" she asked "Yeah, why what's-" Abi shook her head and interrupted him "It's genius!" Abi hugged him tightly Jay smiled into her shoulder and kissed her cheek when they separated "I'll see you tomorrow yeah?" Abi nodded and watched Jay walk out the door.

Meanwhile dinner was going okay, Joey tried everything to stop Lauren from ordering vodka, of course she did "Nice place this isn't it?" he asked Lauren looked around Joey grabbed her glass and replaced it with one full of water Lauren turned back to him "Not really" she answered Joey smiled as she took a sip of her drink she frowned at him and grabbed her glass back as he wasn't looking he turned back and smiled at her she smiled at him and took another sip of her drink.

Ever since Jay told Abi he was paying a guy to date Lauren she couldn't stop smiling but she wasn't sure why was it because Jay was actually smarter than she thought or was it that another person had to get involved in Lauren's problems rather than it just being her, either way she was so happy, Max walked through the door and stared at Abi "This is a change isn't it?" he asked "What?" she smiled "You being happy" he walked into the kitchen and Abi followed "Well you know Lauren isn't here so she's not annoying me as such" Max stared "What about Jay? Have you seen him?" he asked sternly "No I swear" she smiled walking off

Joey opened the door for Lauren, she knocked off him "Sorry" she laughed leaning on the wall, Joey rolled his eyes "How did you get so drunk?" he replied "Because I knew you were trying to keep me sober...why are you trying to change me?" she yelled "Change you I don't even know you!" he yelled "Then why are you so interested in me? If you don't know me stop asking me on dates and piss off!" Joey smiled "You are crazy you know that!" he yelled "I now know why your sister acts like she does!" he yelled "Oh really? And why is that?" she yelled "You are an alcoholic freak!" Lauren stared at him and scoffed "You are!" Lauren stumbled towards him "What can I say I love a drink!" she smiled "Yeah well if you love alcohol so much why don't you freaking marry it!" he yelled "Fine I will!" she yelled "Okay then, oh and don't forget to send me an invite" he replied walking away from her. She scoffed again and shrugged her shoulders before turning and walking back to her house.

Yet again Joey banged on Peter's door a groggy Peter answered "Mate it's late" he replied "I don't care!" he yelled walking into the kitchen "Please, come in" he replied sarcastically "I want out!" Joey replied "If i had money for everytime you told me you wanted out, I would be loaded by now" Joey stared "I mean it! That girl is an alcoholic freak who doesn't know how to be nice to people!" he yelled "Mate calm down i'll call Jay!" he answered "Forget it I want out and I mean it this time!" he yelled walking out the door, Peter searched for his phone and rang Jay "Joey's out!" he answered.

Joey walked through the square and stared at number 5 he shook his head and turned right into Jay "So glad to bump into you like this" Jay smiled, Joey rolled his eyes "Look forget i am out!" he replied walking away Jay grabbed him back "Please!" he begged "We all know Lauren can be a handful ok that is why my girlfriend is banned from seeing me, but at the end of the day she is a girl who needs to be loved ok she is broken that is why she acts like that, please Joey I need you" he answered "That's a good speech did you rehearse that?" he asked "Yeah I spent hours in my bedroom, I knew i'd need to say it eventually how'd I do?" he smiled "Pretty convincing but it's still no!" Jay rolled his eyes "Give her one more chance please"


	4. Chapter 4

Joey made his mind up he picked up all he needed and headed for Lauren's house he knocked on the door and sighed he waited a few minutes and knocked again he turned to leave when the door opened Joey turned and smiled at Lauren who didn't look very happy "Hey there, well I bought you these flowers, and this I'm sorry teddy" he smiled holding him up Lauren stared and slammed the door in his face Joey turned angrily and walked down the steps, he then changed his mind and walked back up "Lauren, I am sorry about what I said" he shouted. A few minutes later he glanced through the window and saw Lauren sitting on the sofa "I'm still here! In case you were wondering!" he yelled he waited another while and opened the letterbox "Please talk to me I am sorry!" Joey was still kneeling on the ground when Lauren opened the door again Joey stared at her and realised he was still kind of in the letterbox he laughed nervously and stood up quickly he picked up the flowers and the bear and walked into the house "For you" he smiled handing her the flowers "I'm not really a flower girl"

"Yeah I know that you're too tall for that gig" he smiled, Lauren raised an eyebrow "Sorry that joke was bad" Lauren nodded in agreement "Yes it was" Joey smiled and handed her the teddy bear "I know you love teddy bear's all girls do" Lauren took it off him "You sure you don't want to keep him?" Joey shook his head "Not my style babe, although he is cute" he smiled "You're a big softie you know that?" Joey smiled "Yeah and you're half decent when you're not hammered" Lauren stared around sadly Joey sighed "I'm sorry about what I said last night-"

"No, I'm sorry" Lauren interrupted, Joey stared "I shouldn't have drank that much, you were trying to talk to me and I was really having none of it, so I'm sorry I was just really nervous no one has made this much of an effort with me ever" Joey stared awkwardly "Yeah, so how about we give this another try?" Lauren nodded "I'd like that" Joey smiled "Right so same time same place?"

"Yeah see you then" she smiled closing the door after him she had never felt this way before even though she only knew him a short while she was slowly falling for him.

Joey walked through the square he was stopped by Peter "Well?" he asked "Yeah we're going out again tonight" he answered "Did my idea for the presents work?" Joey nodded "The teddy bear did anyway, she's not a flower person" Joey walked off as Jay walked down "Is he ok?" Peter shrugged "Don't know, but Lauren is going out with him again" Jay stared "He's not feeling guilty about this?" Peter stared at him "No of course not, besides who'd fall in love with Lauren?" Jay stared "Well you did, when you were younger" Peter glared at him "That was an unnecessary bring up from the past" Jay stared confused "It wasn't unnecessary, you asked who'd fall in love with Lauren so I thought it was a valid point to point out!" Peter shook his head and walked away "Oh come on I didn't say anything offensive!"

Lauren smiled as she got ready this time she had more willpower as she realised Joey might just be into her as much as she was into him, little did poor Lauren know her sister's boyfriend was paying him to be as into her as she was into him, she walked out the door and smiled as she met Joey "You look way better than you did this morning" he smiled "Well you know I try" she blushed Joey smiled and held the door open for her they were in Beale's again Joey pushed Lauren's chair into the table and smiled as he sat opposite her.

Abi knocked on the door of Jay's as he texted her to meet him and Peter there, he answered the door and smiled letting her inside "You wanted to see me?" she asked "Yeah come in, sit down" he ushered Abi sat down and stared "Alright Abs, to keep this going we need to know stuff about Lauren, so what does she like?" Peter asked "Alcohol" Peter rolled his eyes "I mean band wise or something" Abi's eyes trailed off "I don't know...I think I remember her mentioning You Me At Six once" Jay nodded and wrote it down "Anything else?" he asked Abi shook her head "That's all I know" Peter stared "Seriously? That's all you know about your sister?" Abi shrugged "I- don't, yeah that's it"

"Yeah well that was the first and only time!" Joey answered "Wait, you're telling me you punched your own dad?" Lauren laughed "He was asking for it" he smiled "Come on like you haven't wanted to hit a family member before?" he defended "Well I have thought about hitting Abi" she laughed "Yeah why is she so against you?" he asked "When our mum left we kind of fell apart, that's when I started drinking and that's when all the fights started" Joey stared "How long ago was that?" Lauren thought "About, 3 years ago" Joey stared "You've been drinking like that for 3 years!? And you've never been hospitalized?" he yelled "Nope" she answered Joey stared "Well I know it's none of my business, but I know this alcohol councillor, he might be able to help" Lauren stared "You're right it was none of your business"

"I just don't want anything bad to happen to you" he replied "Why has this conversation taken a turn for the serious?" she questioned Joey smiled and stood up "Let's go" he took her hand and walked outside he walked her to her door "Our first successful date" he smiled "Yeah, well you know they say third time lucky" she replied "I wouldn't count our first night together as a date seeing as you ignored me, yelled at me and got sick on me!" he recalled Lauren stared "I'm sorry about that, I tend to shut out my feelings" Joey smiled "It's pretty obvious I forgive you" Lauren stared "What do you like about me?" Joey's eyes trailed off as he thought of an answer "You're different" he replied Lauren leaned forward Joey panicked and hugged her before she came closer to him "Goodnight" he replied walking down the steps, Lauren stared at him walking away and sighed before closing the door behind her.

_**N/A: Will Joey ever fall in love with Lauren the way she fell for him **_


	5. Chapter 5

Joey woke up and stared at his phone for the time being he was staying in Jay's while Phil Sharon and Denny were away, he had a message from Lauren that read "Thank you for last night, I had a really great time x" Joey smiled and walked down the stairs he stared at Jay "May pay should rise today" he smiled dropping his phone onto the table where Jay was sat he stared and read the message "No way, what did you do?" Joey shrugged "Not sure I spoke a bit about my family and stuff and she was sober so yeah" Jay smiled "Two days with her and you've already turned her into a romantic, next week she'll be asking for a proposal" he joked "Don't say that!" he yelled "Mate it was a joke...is everything okay?"

"She tried to kiss me last night" he answered quietly "What?" Jay smiled "It's not funny, I panicked and hugged her!" Jay smiled and began to laugh, Joey rolled his eyes and stood up Jay continued to laugh as he watched him walk out the door, Joey walked through the square and bumped into Lauren "Sorry" he apologized "Are you okay?" he nodded "Just coming to see you actually" he lied "Well i'm going into the caf if you wanna join me" she offered, Joey smiled and nodded his head he followed her inside and they waited in line "Is Arthur around?" they heard Dot ask from the top of the line "I haven't seen him" answered Sonia "Is it important?" Dot shook her head "I just wanted to see if he could paint my living room, I mean as much as I love the colours Charlie told me it was time for a change" she answered "I'll tell him you were looking for him" Sonia smiled, Lauren watched as Dot walked passed her and Joey she walked out the door "Lauren where are you goi- Lauren!" he called after her "Grandma Dot, I'll paint your living room for you"

"It's quite alright dear, besides it's a big job for one person" she smiled walking off "I won't be alone, I have my friend here!" she called referring to Joey he stared at her "Oh hello dear" replied Dot "Well if you don't mind" Lauren smiled and nodded "Okay the paint's in the living room and put down something i don't want you messing up my good floor" Dot smiled and walked away Joey stared at Lauren "What she needed help" Joey continued to stare "Do I look like a painter to you?" he asked Lauren laughed and grabbed his arm she then walked him to Dot's house.

Joey stared at the walls, and the cream paint he turned and saw Lauren walking in with rollers and paint brushes "Right, so you do the bigger walls and i'll do the smaller ones" she smiled "Nice try babe, we both do the big walls...grab a roller" he smiled.

Abi met with Jay and Peter in the Vic she sat next to them and smiled "I don't see Lauren" Jay nodded "I think I heard something about her and Joey painting Dot's sitting room" Abi smiled "They're really bonding, aren't they, they might even get together in the end" Peter returned with their drinks he then sat down "It's highly unlikely though, I can tell Joey's not into her" he answered "How do you know that?" asked Jay "We've been mates for years, I think I know him! And there's also this sign he has, when we went out to clubs together and stuff he'd do it if he liked a girl, he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, he's not aware of it but I know he's not into Lauren because he'd do it to girls he knew for about 20 minutes, it's been two days" he continued

"If you get any paint on my clothes, you're paying for my dry cleaning" Joey smiled "Careful Joey you're starting to sound like a middle aged business man" she joked Joey smiled and rolled his roller up and down Lauren's arm "Oi, you're paying for my dry cleaning!" she laughed rolling her roller over his shirt "We have more paint over us than the walls" he reported "Yeah if Dot get's home she'll kill us so let's stop getting distracted" Joey nodded "You started it though" Lauren stared at him and smiled.

Abi walked home and smiled this plan was working so well she looked around and walked into the kitchen "Hey dad, where's Lauren?" she asked "Probably drunk somewhere" he answered, just then the door opened "I'm still sending you the dry cleaning bill" Joey joked walking inside "Yeah well i'm sending you mine!" Max walked out to the hall and stared "What the hell is this?" he asked "It's paint dad!" Max shook his head no what's this he pointed "This is my boyf- my friend Joey" Joey stared at Lauren "Right and where have you been?" he asked "We were painting Dot's living room" she smiled "Did you manage to get the walls?" he asked staring at them Lauren turned to Joey and they both began to laugh, Max sighed and walked back into the kitchen. "Want to stay here for a while?"

"Nah babe I should really get home, I kind of need a shower thanks to your artistry skills" he joked "Aw don't wash the smiley face off your arm" she begged "I'm sorry babe I have to kill him" he smiled, he stared at her, she smiled softly at him and watched as his hand went to her hair, he tucked it behind her ear and smiled "I had a great time today babe" Lauren smiled at him and watched him walk out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

_**N/A: This chapter is continued directly after chapter 5 enjoy **_

Joey walked out the door and smiled, he stared through Dot's sitting room window and checked to see how they did, he saw the walls and smiled before turning and walking away "Joey!" called Jay "Oh hi" he answered turning to him "What happened?" he laughed staring him up and down "Oh, Lauren and I we got into a paint fight" he answered "Cream is not your colour mate" he laughed "What did you want?" he asked sternly "Well, tonight I was planning on having a party maybe you could bring Lauren along show everyone how "loved up" you two are" he smiled Joey nodded his head "Yeah that sounds like a plan, now let me go home and shower" he begged Jay smiled and met up with Abi "This plan was genius"

"Why? Are they having a good time together?" she smiled "More than that, they had a friendly paint fight Abs, you've seen movies-"Abi stared "Yeah but Peter said Joey wasn't into Lauren because he hasn't done his signature move" Jay smiled "Yeah but as long as she falls for him everything will run smoothly" Abi's eyes trailed off "What if she finds out?" Jay stared "That is never going to happen" Abi nodded her head "What if it does though? I can't take anymore of her drinking!" Jay smiled at her "I will make sure it never happens, I promise" Abi smiled and kissed him "Oh yeah I knew I meant to tell you something" he smiled "I'm having a party tonight and i'll be really upset if you don't go" Abi smiled "I wouldn't miss it for the world"

Lauren was just finished showering, she walked into the kitchen when there was a knock at the door she sighed and walked back to the hall she opened the door "Hello there" Joey smiled "Hey didn't I just see you like half an hour ago?" she asked "That you did, but I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to Jay's party" he smiled Lauren thought for a few seconds "I don't know Joey" she replied "Hey, since when do you say no to a party?" he asked "Ok, that is true...what time?" she smiled "Whenever you're ready babe" he smiled walking down the steps.

Joey walked through the door of Jay's and stared at Peter "You don't live here" he reported "Jay's out getting things for the party he told me to come in" Joey smiled "You know I was joking right?" Peter smiled "So how are things on the Lauren express?" Joey quizzed his words "Okay, well if you must know everything's going fine" he smiled "Is she falling for you?" he asked excitedly "I think so yeah and besides who wouldn't?" he smiled "Alright don't get too cocky" Jay burst through the door "A little help?" he asked Joey stared at all the bags "How did you get through the square with all these bags?" he asked picking some up and walking to the kitchen "With great effort" he replied Joey began to laugh Jay placed his bags on the table and stared "Thanks" Joey smiled and leaned on the counter "Oh by the way" he began "If she kisses me tonight you up my pay do you understand?" he continued Jay stared at Peter and they both nodded, there was a knock on the door Joey walked out he opened the door and smiled at Lauren he stood back and let her through "This party looks really...what's the word...lame" she smiled "You're just really early babe" he smiled

Two hours later and the Jay Brown house party extravaganza was in full swing Jay smiled and walked towards Abi "You enjoying yourself?" he smiled sitting down "Kind of it's not really my scene though" Jay nodded "Come on Lauren I didn't mean it like that!" yelled Joey following her into the kitchen "What's wrong?" asked Jay "He said if he had to chose between me and Cheryl Cole he'd pick Cheryl!" Lauren yelled "What's with you and asking people who they prefer when you're drunk?" joked Jay , Lauren stared at him and staggered away "Why did you let her get that bad!?" asked Jay "I didn't know she would did I?" he yelled "It's Lauren!" Jay yelled back, Joey stared at Jay and picked up a beer he drank it really fast "If you can't beat them, join them" he smiled opening another one.

Joey smiled at Lauren, she had been rambling for a few minutes and he couldn't register anything she was saying she stared at him and began to laugh Joey laughed into her shoulder , Lauren stared and leaned forward "What are you doing?" he asked "I want to kiss you" she yelled "Why the hell not?" he laughed pulling her forward and kissing her passionately "Let's finish this in my bedroom" Joey replied getting off her and walking out the door "Come on!" he yelled eagerly Lauren smiled and giggled as she followed him up the stairs.

_**N/A: Will Joey regret that in the morning?...of course he will **_


	7. Chapter 7

Joey woke up and stared around his arms were wrapped around Lauren's waist he gently unwrapped them and sat up in the bed did he take it too far? He stared at Lauren she was sleeping soundly he stood off the bed and opened the door he closed it softly behind him hoping not to disturb her he walked down the stairs "Oh mate you look terrible" laughed Jay laying his eyes on him "Yeah i feel it too" he answered quietly "So where did you go last night I went in to talk to you and you were gone" Joey stared "I don't know, I can't remember" he lied "Joey!" called Lauren from the end of the stairs Jay smiled Joey glared and walked out to Lauren "I'm going to head off now" she replied "Uh yeah sure that's fine babe" he answered opening the door Lauren stared at him sadly and walked out, Joey slammed the door behind her and turned to Jay "Mate we have to pay you triple for that" he laughed "This isn't funny!" he yelled "What the hell am I supposed to do now!" he continued "Calm down okay, you slept together it's not the end of the world!"

"It is to me, I do not have any feelings for her! None!, and here I am waking up next to her this was a huge mistake!" he yelled "What was a huge mistake?" asked Peter walking through the door "Joey slept with Lauren last night" Jay smiled "No way!" Joey glared at them "You two are unbelievable!" he yelled walking off "Oh and can I have my money now?" Jay stared and handed him the money "Thank you!"

"Who is this Joey geezer!" asked Max walking into the sitting room "He's not a geezer he's a nice guy" Lauren gushed "You don't know him Lauren he could be a maniac!" Lauren smiled a little "He is definitely not a maniac dad" Max glared "What's so special about him anyway!?" Lauren smiled "He's the first guy to ever actually like me and care about me...I really like him dad!" Abi overhearing the whole conversation walked out the door she knocked on Jay's door he smiled and let her in "Everything okay?" he asked noticing she looked upset

"I just overheard Lauren talking to my dad, she really loves Joey and I don't think I want to see her get hurt" she answered "Abs, I promise you she won't get hurt" Abi glared "What? Are you going to pay Joey forever, pay for their wedding?" she yelled Jay stared "We will sort this out, no one will get hurt I promise!" Abi stared "Do you!?" she yelled "Of course" he pulled her onto his shoulder and rubbed her arm up and down, he had a lot of thinking to do and he had to do it fast.

After her talk with her dad Lauren left the house she walked through the square and spotted Joey "Hi" she smiled, Joey stared at her, he didn't answer she watched him walk away and raised an eyebrow, why was he blanking her? Was it something she did last night? What could she have done to make him ignore her she thought for a while and walked into the Vic. Jay watched her walk into the Vic and stared at Joey "Joey!" he yelled "What?"

"Why are you ignoring her?" he asked "I need her to forget about me!" Jay glared "Go into the Vic and ask her on another date or i'll take back my money!" Joey rolled his eyes and walked passed Jay he pushed the door open and stared around Lauren stared at him and turned away "Lauren i'm sorry about that" he replied "That was so rude!" she answered "I'm sorry, how about I take you out tonight?" he asked tucking her hair behind her ear "Let me guess we're going to Beales?" Joey shook his head "I'll make sure there's no one in tonight" he smiled standing up, Lauren smiled and watched him walk away.

Jay spotted Peter and walked towards him "I think Joey's backing out again" Peter rolled his eyes "I don't get his problem!" Jay stared "I think he's afraid to hurt her" Peter sighed "Well if we're paying a guy to go out with a girl it's hardly going to be sunshine and roses when the chick finds out is it?" Jay stared "So you have no remorse for this whole thing going askew?" Peter sighed again "Of course I do, what i'm saying is he should have known what he was signing up for" Jay nodded "I guess you're right"

Lauren got ready and walked out the door, she felt uneasy this time around and she couldn't tell why, she got a weird vibe off Joey earlier and she was scared he wasn't into her anymore, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door Joey opened the door while he was texting he too was feeling nervous but was it for the same reason "Hi" smiled Lauren "Hi" he replied glancing quickly at her she walked inside and made her way into the kitchen Joey stared at her sitting in the kitchen, his palms got sweaty and his phone fell from his grasp he awkwardly picked it back up and walked into her "You look 100" he smiled Lauren raised an eyebrow "100 Percent!" he corrected "As in 100% in the wow factor not the age-" he rambled nervously Lauren quizzed this but chose to ignore it he handed her her food and smiled, as he began to sit down he almost missed the chair and pulled it closer to him "Joey are you okay?" she asked "Never better" he smiled Lauren smiled awkwardly and began to eat her food "Joey?" she asked "Yeah" he answered "Why did you ignore me earlier on?" Joey stared uneasy "I didn't notice you"

"You did you stared right at me!" she yelled "I'm sorry, look this morning I was angry, at myself not you, and I didn't know what to say so I ignored you...then i got a kick up the ass that told me to talk to you, and here we are" he smiled, Lauren stared she wasn't sure if she believed his little ramble, she shrugged it off and they continued to eat.

"This evening was lovely" smiled Lauren opening the door "Yeah thanks for agreeing to go back out with me I know I was a douche bag this morning and earlier in the square" he answered "Well I forgave you didn't I?" she smiled at him, Joey tucked her hair behind her ear and leaned down Lauren met with his lips and smiled when they broke apart. Joey smiled at her walking through the square he then closed the door lightly behind her.

_**N/A: So do we think that kiss was sincere? **_


	8. Chapter 8

Lauren woke up the next day, the last two weeks felt like a dream, this guy wouldn't leave her alone and now they have kissed each other she also noticed Joey's hair tuck but she never knew what it meant she text Joey a sweet good morning text and walked down the stairs "Morning family" she smiled walking into the kitchen Abi smiled at her and stared away sadly she loved seeing her sister so happy but she knew the happiness would end soon, because if Joey wasn't into her like Jay said there was no way he would continue with this relationship much longer, Lauren stared at her "Why are you sad? You of all people should be the happiest I mean you get to see Jay again" Abi smiled "I am happy, i'm just not feeling right today" she replied getting up from the table "Is she okay dad?" Lauren asked concerned "I'm sure she'll be okay so why are you so happy?" he asked "Joey kissed me last night"

Joey stared at the money he had been given to go out with Lauren he smiled and walked out the door Jay stopped him "What do you want, I need to be somewhere" he asked sternly "Abi is afraid you're going to hurt Lauren" Joey stared "I'll hurt you if you don't let me get passed you!" Jay glared "I'm serious!" Joey sighed "So am I" Jay rolled his eyes and let Joey go "What was all that about?" asked Peter walking towards him "Abi is now terrified Joey will hurt Lauren!" Peter sighed deeply "You lot know nothing about bribing people!" he yelled walking off.

Joey knocked on the door of number 5 and waited Lauren answered he turned and smiled at her Lauren stood back to let him in he smiled politely as he walked through to the living room Lauren closed the door behind him and followed him "What brings you here this early?" she smiled "It's not that early" he smiled Lauren stared waiting for an explanation "Alright, I thought we could go to South End for the weekend, just us" he smiled Lauren nodded "I'd love to go" Max stood in the doorway "I say no!" he answered "Dad i'm not a little kid anymore" begged Lauren, "I'm well aware of that but you are not going further than the Minute Mart with a bloke you don't even know!" he yelled "I've been further than the Minute Mart with him before and he didn't kill me" Max glared "Don't be smart with me! All right buddy get out of here!" he yelled "What are you waiting for GO!" Lauren stared at her dad "Thanks you know you've probably ruined the only relationship i've actually really truly cared about, thanks dad" she yelled "Yeah well you will be thanking me in a few years time, there's something not right with that bloke!" Lauren stared "Because he's into me?" she asked "I didn't say that Lauren!" he yelled "You didn't have to"

Peter was walking back to his house when he spotted Joey "Joe! Where's Lauren?" he asked Joey shrugged "Dunno, her dad kicked me out" Peter stared "Why?" Joey shrugged again "I honestly don't know" Peter stared and noticed Jay storming their way "This was a bad idea" he spoke as he neared them "What is?" asked Joey "This!" he yelled pointing "Will you all shut up until I close the gate!?" yelled Peter closing the gate "Oh yeah this is private!" answered Jay "Shut up! Now why is this a bad idea?" Peter asked "Well-" a knock on the gate interrupted Jay "Yeah?" called Peter "I can hear you all, can i come in?" asked Abi ,Jay opened the gate and let her in "This has to stop!" she yelled "What has to stop Abi!"Peter yelled getting slightly impatient "Don't talk to her like that! And if it's what I think it is then I want it to stop too!" answered Jay "What has to stop!" he yelled "Us paying Joey to date Lauren!" Lauren stood on the other side of the gate, she watched Abi walk in and was going to check up on her now she had just found out Joey was paid to love her she didn't know how to feel she wiped tears from her eyes and ran to the Vic.

A few hours passed Joey knocked on the door to number 5 Abi answered it and glared "Is Lauren here? I've been looking for her for ages now" Abi shook her head "I haven't seen her, i'm sure she'll turn up somewhere" she smiled "Thanks anyway" he smiled walking down the steps he walked into the Vic and ordered a drink as he turned to find a table he noticed Lauren she looked in a right state he sighed and walked over to her

"Get bad news babe?" he asked "How could you!" she whispered "How could I what?" he asked raising an eyebrow "How the hell could you lie to me the whole freaking time!" she screamed standing up "I haven't lied to you!" he replied staring around, everyone was looking at them "You are so full of yourself!" she yelled "Lauren what's going on?" he asked sternly "I know!" she yelled "How much am I worth? Give me a good laugh Joey come on!" she yelled "Lauren you're drawing a crowd!" he whispered Lauren shook her head and pushed him forcefully he got his balance back and followed her out the door "Oh look who it is dumb and dumber" she smiled noticing Peter and Jay "We take offense to that!" smiled Jay "Oh well guess what I take offense to?" she smiled "Three douche bags screwing me over!" she screamed with tears forming in her eyes "What's going on?" asked Abi "Oh Abi guess what your boyfriend here, he paid Joey to go out with me!" she smiled, Abi stared at her sadly "You knew?" she smiled "You actually knew? This is insane oh my god!" Joey held her arm "Get away from me!" she yelled "I loved you!" Jay sighed "We only did it because you get yourself into states like this" Lauren stared "It's reasons like this that I get myself into these states!" she yelled "What was the goal here? To hurt me? Well congratulations you deserve a round of applause because it worked!" she yelled staggering away in the opposite direction "Lauren where are you going?" yelled Abi she watched Lauren walk away and turned to face the three of them "Happy now?"

_**N/A: Oh dear will this trainwreck sort itself out **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**N/A: The beginning of this chapter is continued straight from the previous chapter...**_

Jay stared at Peter then to Joey then to Abi he walked towards her she shook her head and followed Lauren, Joey stared at them and ran after Abi. Lauren was sat at the bench she was slumped over the table "Can I just talk to her for a minute please?" he begged Abi glared at him and ushered him to go on Joey smiled politely and sat next to her "Lauren I-"

"Oh, hi Joey how much are you getting paid to talk to me?" she answered "Stop it okay yes I was paid to go out with you-" Lauren sat up and stared at him "Stop what? Feeling sorry for myself? Sorry to burst your bubble there Joe but you were given money to play with my feelings so no I will not stop feeling sorry for myself! Can't you just go away and leave me alone" Joey sighed and stood up "My feelings for you were real" he answered "Oh, you getting paid double for that comment?" she smiled laying back down, Joey walked over to Abi and sighed she shook her head and walked over to Lauren "Lauren I just wanted you to know that I wanted to tell you the minute I found out but-"

"You wanted to see me getting hurt?" she answered still laying down "No that's not it at all" she replied sadly "Don't blame you, i've been a terrible older sister" Abi stared "You haven't-" Lauren stood up "I have" she answered quietly she stared at Joey and continued in the opposite direction "Where is she going?" he asked loudly Abi stared at him and shook her head she headed off home "Abi" he called Abi didn't turn or answer she continued to ignore him, he sighed and walked back to Jay's house "Joey" he replied seeing him walking through the door "Don't" he answered walking up the stairs. Jay stared sadly and walked back into the living room.

Joey opened his eyes it had been three days since that night he stared at his phone he was hoping Lauren would have texted him he sighed and walked down the stairs to see Jay walking to the door "Where you going?" he asked "I have to sort this out with Abi I haven't talked to her in three days she won't answer any of my calls" he answered walking out the door, Jay made his way to number 5 and took a deep breath he knocked on the door, Abi opened it and stared "Please give me five minutes" Abi closed the door on him "Please Abi" he yelled the door slowly opened Jay took that as an invitation to walk in "I'm sorry" he apologised "I told you this would happen Jay!" she yelled "I know and I promised I wouldn't let it I know i am sorry...have you seen her?" he asked "No! I haven't heard from my sister in three days and even though we fought a lot and she annoyed me ever so much...I would much rather her be here talking to me than you!" she yelled bluntly "Abi please this was a terrible accident that wasn't meant to happen, how can I make this up to you?" he asked "Find my sister!" she yelled walking out the door Jay followed her "How do I do that?" he asked "I don't know just do it!" Jay nodded and walked off "Abi!" called Joey spotting her from a far Abi turned to walk away "Abi please wait!"

"I don't want you talking to me!" she yelled Joey sighed "I didn't want any of this to happen alright I really care about your sister" he answered "If you cared you wouldn't have had to be paid to take her out!" she yelled "Why are you having a go at me?" he asked "It was your boyfriend and his mate that should be getting the cold shoulder!" Abi glared "Yeah well Jay is going to find her what are you doing? You're just walking around feeling sorry for yourself!" she yelled walking off "Abi, I am so sorry about this whole thing I was paid yeah but my feelings for her were real!" he answered Abi stared "What are you saying?" she asked "I love her Abi, I fell for her, I'm in love with Lauren"

Meanwhile Jay had a lot of thinking to do and he had to do it fast he checked the square and every place he thought someone would hide out he clearly got no results, he sighed and walked back to his house, he stared at Phil's laptop and opened it, he thought for a while and smiled to himself he searched the internet and when he got the result he had hoped for he e-mailed them he sat back and waited for a response, had he found Lauren?

_**N/A: So where do we think Lauren is? **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**N/A: Thank you all so much for the positive reviews I know I tend to say it all the time but it really means a lot to me...**_

It had been one day since Abi confronted Joey and Jay about Lauren, Joey tried to talk to her but she ignored him and she hadn't heard from Jay she had hoped he found out where Lauren was so she could stop worrying, she hadn't even told Max that Lauren had been missing for the last 4 days, a knock on the door sent her back to earth she opened it and smiled as she let Jay inside "Ok so you remember that mission you sent me on?" he smiled Abi nodded and stared "Well, I succeeded I found your sister" he grinned Abi smiled "Are you serious?" Jay nodded "Well- where is she?" she asked raising an eyebrow "That's the uhm tricky part" he replied sitting on the sofa next to her "Jay?" she asked worried "Lauren won't be coming home for another three weeks" he answered "I'm not following" Jay sighed "She's in rehab Abs" Abi stared "No, that can't be right are you sure you even talked to her?" Jay rolled his eyes "If I didn't talk to her how would I know that Peter put her in there!" Abi stared at him confused "Wait what?" Jay sighed "We couldn't talk for long but I found out that Peter and her had a bit of a fight and he put her into rehab, that's all I know" Abi stared at him "Do you think he put her in there out of spite?" she asked "It had crossed my mind yeah, but she's in the right place now" Abi nodded her head, Jay smiled and kissed her forehead before getting up to leave, Abi closed the door behind him and stared uneasy how the hell was she going to tell Max?

Joey sat in the kitchen he hadn't uttered a word to anyone all day, he kept thinking about Lauren and how it was his fault this whole thing erupted, he was afraid he had made her do something stupid to herself, or what if she hadn't and she was just hiding from him, what if she was in the hospital because she drank too much his thoughts were interrupted as he saw Jay walk into the house Joey stared at him and stood up he walked passed him "Mate, come on talk to me please" Joey stopped at the door and stared "Why? Why did you get me to do that to her?" Jay stared taken a back "It was Peter's idea!" he yelled "Yeah and when I went to leave you said you'd pay me!" Joey shouted "Mate why are you getting so worked up about this?" Jay asked confused "I fell for her!" he yelled leaning on the wall "I fell for her, and there is no way she'll forgive me not one single chance!" Jay sighed "If you just talk to her" Joey turned to face him "Great advice mate, but I don't even know where she is" he replied Jay sighed again, should he tell Joey where she is or let him wonder for the next few weeks his conscience got the better of him "You'll see her in three weeks" he blurted Joey raised an eyebrow "What?" Jay stared "She'll be gone for 3 weeks I dunno where she is but-" Joey smiled at Jay "You spoke to her?" Jay nodded, Joey turned away smiling he was just so happy that she was okay and not hurt due to Joey's immortality.

Abi walked out the door she couldn't get the whole Peter sent Lauren to rehab thing out of her head and she wanted more answers she knocked on Peter's door and waited when he opened the door she politely stepped inside "So, I sent Jay to find Lauren, and he did he found her in a rehab and she's saying you put her there" she spoke Peter stared "What?" he asked "Did you send my sister to rehab, Jay said you did!" she yelled "Oh well then I did" he answered not following the conversation "Why did you do it?" he stared around uneasy "I'm not sure...can you go now!?" he replied opening the door for her "Thanks for nothing" she replied walking out the door, he slammed the door after her she stared at the door sadly "Abi you okay?" asked Jay walking towards her "Peter won't tell me why he sent Lauren to rehab!" Jay stared "I'll find out" he smiled Abi smiled at him and kissed him. Jay knocked on the door and waited Peter stared and opened it "Come in" Jay walked in, Peter stared at him "What the hell was that?" he asked "I'm sorry, Lauren told me to lie for her" he answered "Oh and you couldn't have informed me?" he asked "Sorry i didn't know Abi would come here" Peter stared "I didn't know what to say then...why does she want you to lie for her?" Jay shook his head "I can't tell you" he walked out the door and took out his phone "You, owe me big time"

_**N/A: What's Lauren's secret?**_


	11. Chapter 11

Jay and Lauren agreed to meet up in a cafe outside Albert Square Jay sat at a table and waited for Lauren to appear he ushered her over Lauren stared as she sat opposite him "Why do I owe you?" she asked "Because I told Abi that Peter sent you to rehab and then Abi stormed around and interrogated him!" Lauren began to laugh "Sorry" Jay stared "Why can't you come home? Why do you have to lie? Pretty soon everyone will know" he replied "It's complicated and I actually didn't want anyone to know!" she answered "Well i'm sorry I didn't realise you were getting results done!" he yelled "Neither did I! They were checking for alcohol poisoning or something and found out about it!" Jay smiled "Joey is going to freak" Lauren sighed "I need to tell him myself and in my own time" Jay stared "Abi? Your dad?" Lauren glared "One problem at a time please!" Jay stared "Sorry, look why don't you come home today keeping this hidden for a long time will result in a lot of drama" Lauren smiled "Drama? We already have the drama! The guy that you paid to go out with me is going to get a huge shock when I tell him he's-" Jay stared around "Alright I get your point but there is only so many lies I can take!" he begged Lauren sighed "I'm not sure Jay" he stared at her and smiled "Whatever you think is best...i've got to go now, be careful!" he warned Lauren glared at him "Oh yeah, should have said that a few weeks ago" he laughed Lauren continued to glare at him through the window.

Joey was just happy that Lauren was okay, that was all he thought about that day, Jay suddenly burst through the door scaring him "What the hell?" he yelled "Mate, Phil called he's on his way home! You can't stay here anymore!" Joey glared "Where am I supposed to go!?" he yelled "I don't know but you gotta get out of here now!" Joey stared at him and ran up the stairs he quickly packed his bags and walked back down "Thanks for you know letting me stay" he smiled opening the door "Thanks for you know not being mad at me about the whole Lauren thing" Joey turned "I am still mad about that" he walked out the door Jay closed the door behind him Joey looked around the square "Going somewhere?"

"Oh Abi, no I got kicked out of Jay's because Phil's coming home soon" he answered "Where are you going to stay?" she asked ,Joey shrugged and made his way in the opposite direction "Joey! Stay at ours" Abi insisted "What no I couldn't do that" he replied "Please" Joey turned to her and smiled he followed her into the house "Put your bags in Lauren's room it's just up the stairs" she smiled, Joey walked up the stairs and plonked his bags on the bed he stared around and smiled before heading back down the stairs "Thanks for this Abi" he smiled "Well if you really love Lauren like you say you do, then I think you should be here when she returns" she smiled the door opened both of them stared "What are you doing here? Jay said we wouldn't see you for another three weeks" smiled Abi hugging her older sister "Yeah, hi Joey, staying here now are we?" she asked "Yeah Abi asked me" Lauren nodded "I need to talk to you...in private!" she answered "Yeah, sure babe" Joey smiled "Go to the car lot I'll catch up with you in a minute" Joey nodded and walked out the door "Lauren i'm confused-"Lauren stared "I was never in rehab I got Jay to lie for me, I will tell you why but not right now" she interrupted following Joey to the car lot, Abi stared confused what was going on with her sister? She goes missing for ages and then returns home with a secret Abi shook her head and closed the door.

Joey paced back and forth he had practiced his I'm sorry speech over and over again the door opened and Lauren stood inside making sure she closed the door "Lauren babe, I know what I did was wrong but I love you, everything I told you was true" he smiled "What a load of crap, you used my feelings for money!" she yelled "I didn't use them babe, I fell for you not at the beginning but everything after" he smiled tucking her hair behind her ear she slapped his arm away "Don't touch me!" she warned Joey sighed and walked to the desk "While I was away I did a lot of thinking, yeah I was- am a lot of work but I am capable of love! Someone wouldn't be waiting for their pay day at the end of the week!" Joey stared at the ground sadly "And I wanted every ounce of you away from me! You betrayed me, well that's including my sister and my mate and my sister's boyfriend-" Joey rolled his eyes and walked towards Lauren "What are you-?" she was interrupted by Joey's lips on hers, Lauren smiled when they broke apart "I wasn't finished" she replied "I love you, why would you want to finish that rant?" he smiled Lauren stared uneasy "Babe?" he quizzed worried Lauren stared at him sadly "I'm pregnant"


	12. Chapter 12

Joey stared at Lauren he froze on the spot "Joey?" she quizzed raising an eyebrow Joey continued to gawk at her "Anyy time now" she spoke "What did you say?" he asked snapping out of his trance "I'm pregnant" she repeated "Preg- h- h- how does that happen what?" he rambled "What do you mean how did that happen you took sex education classes!" she retorted "H- how did that happen we used protection!" he yelled "Well they say it's not 100% effective" she reported "They should put that on the box!" he yelled "Okay, Joey i'm going to go and let you relax" she replied walking out the door Joey stared he tried to speak but nothing came out Lauren shut the door behind her Joey walked to the desk and flung his head onto it the door opened suddenly "Lauren I-" he began looking up "Sorry Joey did I hire you?" yelled Max "Uh, no I'm going to go now" he replied getting up quickly "What's wrong with you? You look surprised?" he asked as Joey passed him "I just got some weird news I'm fine" he replied reaching for the door handle and missing it, he smiled awkwardly when he finally opened the door he walked out and took a deep breath he had a whole load of thinking to do.

Peter walked to Jay's house and knocked on the door Jay opened it and grabbed him inside quickly "What's going on are you alright?" Peter quizzed "Lauren's pregnant!" he blurted out "I'm sorry?" asked Peter "Lauren is with child, Joey's child!" he panicked "Oh my god we got Lauren pregnant" yelled Peter "What do we do?" Jay begged "Well they say birth is a miracle" Peter answered "Be serious!" Jay whined "Sorry, what can we do? As long as Joey sticks by her it will be fine" he answered "Fine? We have Abi to deal with and Max and Lauren and everyone!" he yelled "It's Joey's sperm not ours we didn't do anything so we shouldn't get blamed!" he laughed "I suppose you're right, but we did bring them together we made that happen-" Jay was interrupted by the door opening suddenly they both stared "You never took your key back" Joey replied he walked towards them "I am going to tell you something now I know it may come as a shock to you" Jay and Peter stared at each other then back at Joey "Lauren's pregnant" They both pretended to gasp "With my baby!" he continued "This is brand new information!" yelled Peter "You knew didn't you?" Jay and Peter nodded Joey sighed and walked into the living room "I don't know what to do guys" he sighed sitting down on the sofa "Mate you have to be there for her, what did you say when she told you?" asked Jay "I said we used protection then she said they don't always work and then I yelled they should put that on the box!"

"Ohhh mate no you had a meltdown?" quizzed Peter "I don't know what I had this is a big problem right now!" he answered "Mate she's the one who's going to be carrying your child for 9 months I think she has a bigger problem" replied Jay "I'm an idiot aren't I?" he sighed "Yes!" they replied together "Thanks for the support" he retorted standing up "I have to sort this mess out" he continued walking out the door

"So, why did you tell Jay to lie to me?" asked Abi sitting on the sofa beside her older sister "I can't tell you" she answered sadly "Well can you tell me where you've been? You've been gone ages and then you come back and you want to talk to the guy who was paid to date you!" she yelled "By your boyfriend!" Lauren scalded "Sorry Abi I didn't mean that-" A knock on the door interrupted their conversation Lauren stood up and answered it "Lauren about earlier I didn't mean to react like that it's just that news is-" Lauren glared angrily "Not here!" she whispered aggressively "Oh sorry, hi Abi" he smiled awkwardly "What news did you react to Joey?" asked Abi now intrigued in this secret conversation Lauren stared at him "I uhm-" he stuttered trying to find an excuse "I told Joey I loved him he took it badly okay Abi goodbye" Lauren replied quickly running down the steps while pushing Joey with her Abi stared confused she shut the door behind her "You love me?" he teased "Admit it" Lauren stared "I want to hit you I'll admit that!" Joey smiled "Why do you get like this babe?" Lauren raised an eyebrow "Like what?"

"Angry, aggressive what you incapable of love or something?" he joked Lauren stared and noticed Max walk out of the car lot "Can we go back to the car lot please?" Joey nodded and followed her he closed the door gently behind him "To answer your question, I got like that because I don't know you kind of ruined my life in more ways than anyone else" she replied "Well i'm sorry but I used protection you can blame durex for that!" he replied "Lauren about earlier that was really stupid of me" Lauren nodded "Yeah it was" Joey walked towards her "but I want to be with you, I want to help you get through this" Lauren stared "I am going to be a hormonal mess, I am going to crave the weirdest things at 4am in the morning, I am going to have terrible mood swings are you ready for that?" she asked seriously "I was ready the moment I met you" he smiled tucking a strand of hair behind her ear he leaned forward and kissed her


	13. Chapter 13

Joey opened his eyes and stared to Lauren's side of the bed she wasn't there he sat up and stared the bathroom door opened Joey stared at her "Morning sickness?" he asked Lauren nodded sadly Joey climbed out of the bed and wrapped her in his arms he kissed her head and stared "When's the first scan?" he whispered "Two weeks" she answered, Joey continued to stare at her "Yes Joey?" she asked "What do we tell your dad and Abi?" he asked "I haven't thought about that yet, but I won't be telling them anytime soon so can you get them out of your head?" she snapped walking out of the room "This is my life now" he whispered "I heard that!" she yelled "I love you babe!" he shouted back he thought for a moment and smiled he grabbed his keys off the dresser and walked down the stairs "Back soon babe" he called "Where are you going?" she asked "Just out" he smiled closing the door behind the door behind him Lauren shrugged and stared at her phone she hadn't told anyone her news she wasn't sure how to tell anyone would anyone be happy for her? She had a reputation as an alcoholic and now she's pregnant would that make everyone think of her as a trainwreck? Her thoughts were short lived when Abi sat next to her "So you and Joey going to be okay?" she smiled Lauren nodded "Yeah" Abi stared "You sounded angry with him yesterday I know what he did to you, so why did you ask to speak in private and Joey was in the middle of saying something too what was it?" she asked "None of your business!" she scalded, Abi stared at her "I was just asking, you have a secret and be it good or bad I will find out what it is!" Abi stood up and walked out the door Lauren sighed.

The door opened moments later Lauren stared as Joey walked into the sitting room "Where did you go?" she asked he smiled and sat next to her "Joey answer me!" she demanded "I went out to get this" he smiled showing her a baby name book "Don't worry I went to a shop where no one would ask questions" he smiled "Is it not too soon? I'm only 4 weeks gone" Joey opened the book and smiled "It's never too early" Lauren stared at him and smiled softly she moved closer to him and put her head near his shoulder "We don't know the sex yet so why don't we pick out 4 names we like for both and when we find out we can pick them from a hat" Joey smiled "I'm glad we're choosing to do this maturely" Lauren joked "Lucky dips are mature" he answered placing a small kiss on her lips. A few hours passed and they were still looking through the book together "How about Xavier?" he smiled "You call our kid that and-" Lauren stared at Joey who was smiling widely at her "What?" she quizzed "I like hearing that our kid" he smiled. They heard the door close and both jumped a part Joey hid the book behind the cushion and sat near it "You too don't look sketchy at all" reported Max "What did I catch you in the middle of a full on make-out session?" Lauren cringed "Dad, just go into another room please!" Joey began to laugh "What's funny?" asked Lauren "Your dad, he's probably thinking oh they better be careful little does he know" Lauren stared "Don't make me slap you" She walked up the stairs, Joey shrugged and grabbed the book from the cushions he then followed her up the stairs.

Two weeks came fast, Lauren was slightly nervous about having her first scan as she was having a lot of morning sickness, she thought back to when Tanya was pregnant with Abi and Oscar and noticed Tanya never got as sick as she did she sighed and walked out of the bathroom she stared at Joey who was still sound asleep she stared at the time on her phone and sighed angrily she grabbed one of his shirts and whacked him "Mmm?" he answered "Joey get up!" she whispered fiercely "In a minute" he replied sleepily "I have a scan in an hour for our kid!" she whispered whacking him again "Alright, Alright" he replied sitting up "Thank you!" she replied throwing his shirt at him "We have to leave in 15 minutes!" Joey sighed and walked into the bathroom he walked out a few minutes later and took a deep breath before walking down the stairs "Alright babe?" he smiled leaning down to kiss her, she turned away from him "What's wrong?" he asked "You knew the scan was today and you still sleep in?" she whispered angrily "I'm here now ain't I?" he replied "Lauren I know you're nervous but-"

"But nothing! You have no idea what i'm feeling right now!" she yelled "I know that babe, but I'm going through this too, I'm also nervous we are going to see our kid for the first time today I don't know how to feel" he answered "I'm sorry" she replied "I know you are, let's go before you have another meltdown" he joked Lauren glared at him "Sorry babe I didn't mean that!" he yelled walking out the door after her.

They were in the ultrasound room for a while before a nurse came in, Lauren couldn't necessarily register what she was saying because she would space out for a few seconds, she observed as the nurse put that cold jelly on her stomach, Joey held her hand tight and as the nurse pulled the monitor closer to them his grasp got tighter "There's your baby" smiled the nurse Joey and Lauren stared at each other tears formed in both their eyes "That's our kid Lauren" he smiled transfixed on the screen "Oh" began the nurse "What's wrong?" Lauren panicked, the nurse turned to them both and smiled "You're having twins"


	14. Chapter 14

Joey drove them both home, Lauren didn't utter a word the whole journey, Joey pulled up outside the house and took his keys out of the ignition he undid his seatbelt and turned to her "Babe, you haven't said anything the whole ride home" Lauren turned to him "I'm scared Joey" he stared sadly "What are you afraid of?" Lauren sighed "Of what everyone will say when they find out, they'll probably think i'm a trainwreck" she answered "Lauren you are a great girl and no one is going to think of you any differently I promise" Lauren nodded and got out of the car, Joey met with her and kissed her he held her hand as they walked up the steps he opened the door for her and let her in first, he closed the door quietly and turned to Lauren he smiled softly "And just where have you two been?" smiled Abi approaching them "Um, we went to visit my sister" he lied "And then we went to the caf" Lauren continued "Our caf? The one around the corner? I was there and I didn't see you" she replied "Not that one the one near my sister's" Joey rambled "You are the worst liars in existence!" Abi yelled, they both stared at each other "When you were out, I found this" she replied holding up the baby names book "That's for my sister!" replied Joey "Really? And what's that in your hand?" Joey stared at the pictures from the scan "She gave them to me, to show me my nephew" he lied Abi rolled her eyes "So Lauren's stomach getting bigger is a figment of my imagination?" she yelled Lauren stared down and threw her arms in front of her stomach "Are you mad?" Lauren asked quietly "A little bit yeah but i'm happy for you" she smiled "When are you going to tell dad?" she asked "Never" she answered sitting on the sofa "Lauren your stomach is a huge giveaway!" Abi reported "I'll tell dad when i'm ready"

"So what happened at the scan?" she smiled "Uh, they said everything was normal and that they're due on April 2nd" Joey smiled "They're?" asked Abi "We're having twins" Joey continued "Twins?" Abi smiled Lauren stared at Joey and smiled at him "I am so happy for you" Abi replied standing up "Where you going?" asked Lauren "I told Jay i'd meet him at the caf so i'm going now" she smiled opening the door and closing it quietly behind her, Abi walked into the caf and smiled when she saw Jay "Sorry I'm late" she replied sitting next to him "I'd wait for you all day" he smiled "So I was just with Lauren and Joey, i'm sure that secret she told you to keep was that she was pregnant?" she asked "Uh, yeah Abs i'm sorry about that Lauren didn't want to tell anyone, not even me I found out where she was and I went in and before I could say anything the nurse told her she was pregnant, I was told to stay with her that night and the next morning she didn't have a clue where she was and she was pretty pissed off that I of all people was there, then I told her and she told me to lie for her" Abi smiled at him "It's okay I totally understand" he kissed her cheek "They had their first scan today, she was told everything was okay with the both of them" she smiled "There's two?" Jay smiled "I'm going to be an Aunt to twins"

Three weeks passed Max was gone on a trip with Jack but he was arriving home soon and Abi really wanted Lauren to tell her dad before he found out, she constantly nagged at her for two weeks to tell him. Lauren sat in the kitchen and sighed as Abi walked in "Are you going to tell dad when he gets back today?" she asked "I hadn't planned to no" Lauren answered, Abi glared at her "He's going to find out!" she yelled pointing to her sister's stomach "No he won't I'll just tell him I had a big dinner" she smiled "Lauren you can't hide this from him forever!" Lauren stared "I never said I wanted to do that I just mean, I need more time" she replied "More time? You've had 9 weeks to tell him" Lauren got up and walked towards her sister "I have 9 months to tell him" Abi stared "You can tell you dropped out of school" she replied sternly "Oi!" Lauren yelled taking offence "You don't have 9 months left you're 2 months gone that leaves you with seven!" Lauren stared "Alright Miss Mathematician" she replied walking out into the hall "Are you going somewhere?" called Abi "Yeah away from you!" she yelled walking out the door.

Lauren was nearing the caf as Peter was leaving "Ah haven't seen you in a while" he smiled "I've been hiding away but Joey isn't in and i'm really craving ice-cream, you haven't seen him have you?" she asked "What the ice-cream man?" he laughed "No, Joey" Peter shook his head "So how are have you had your first scan yet?" he asked "I swear Abi told Jay that I did" she replied "Oh no I haven't spoken to Jay in a while" he replied "I can tell, yeah everything's fine and i'm having twins" she smiled "You're having what?" yelled a familiar voice


	15. Chapter 15

_**N/A: Sorry this wasn't updated earlier also there are a few time jumps in the on-coming chapters **_

Lauren turned quickly and stared "Did you say you were having twins!?" he yelled Peter stared at Lauren and then at Max and walked off awkwardly Lauren turned to Max slowly "Answer me!" he replied angrily "Yes but dad listen-" Max shook his head and stormed off, Lauren quickly followed Max opened the door to number 5 and closed it on Lauren she pushed it before it hit her and walked inside "Dad please listen!" she yelled "What's going on?" asked Abi following them to the kitchen "I don't want to hear it Lauren!" he yelled Lauren stared sadly "Get out of this house!" Abi stared at both of them in shock "Dad-please!" begged Lauren "Just get out!" he yelled Lauren nodded her head sadly and walked out the door "Hey, where are you going?" asked Joey walking towards her she didn't answer him she just wrapped her arms around him and began to cry, Joey couldn't register what was wrong but he didn't want to question it he cradled her in his arms and rubbed her back he stared at number 5 through her hair and noticed Max stare out the window angrily, Joey's eyes trailed back to Lauren and he kissed her head.

A few minutes passed Joey had told Lauren to sit on the bench opposite the Vic while he went to get them coffee he returned and sat next to her he handed her her coffee "So he kicked you out?" he sighed "Yup" she replied taking a sip of her drink "I have nowhere to go" she sighed sadly "You don't but I do" he smiled taking her hand, he helped her into his car and they drove for a while "We're here" he smiled opening his door and running to her side to help her out she stared at a detached bungalow in the middle of nowhere "What is this place?" she asked "My dad paid it off before he died" Joey smiled opening the door and letting her in "Welcome home" he joked closing the door behind him "Are you sure we're allowed be here?" she asked worried "Yeah, of course" he smiled, as it was getting late Joey ushered Lauren into the bedroom, they lay in the bed and cuddled, Lauren rolled over and turned to Joey he smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear, they began to kiss "I love you so much" smiled Joey between kisses soon they both fell asleep in each other's embrace.

Joey walked through the door and walked through to the sitting room he smiled as he noticed Abi talking to Lauren "Alright Abs?" he smiled sitting next to Lauren and kissing her cheek "I'm just glad you chose to stay in contact with this time" smiled Abi "Has anyone said anything about us...you know wondering where we are?" asked Joey "Not really" she answered truthfully "Well that makes me feel better" replied Lauren sadly "No I don't mean it like that, I mean I haven't really showed my face in the last few months, i've only been to Jay's and back" Lauren stared at her sadly "Has dad said anything?" Abi thought for a moment "He hasn't really mentioned you at all" Joey stared at Lauren sadly and pulled her closer to him "So...how are you doing you only have 4 months left?" Abi smiled changing the subject "Yeah, we've been okay" Lauren replied staring at Joey "And last night we felt the baby kick" Joey continued "Really?" gasped Abi "Yeah" he smiled "And last week we found out their gender...we're having two boys" Lauren smiled "Have you thought of names for them yet?" she smiled "Not yet, this is all happening so fast" smiled Joey Abi smiled at them as her phone buzzed "I have to go but I will talk to dad, I don't like the idea of you two out here alone, I'll try talk dad around" she smiled "Why don't we come with you, Joey can drive you and I can talk dad around, well try talk dad him around" Abi smiled and ushered them to come along .

Joey pulled up outside the house Abi got out of the car and walked into the house first Joey sighed and stared at Lauren "You sure you want to do this babe?" Lauren turned to him "Of course I do, come on" she got out of the car and waited for Joey he met with her and held her hand they walked up the steps and through the door "What are you doing here?" he yelled walking towards them "Dad please, I am not proud of this okay? But i'm still your daughter and as much as I love living in the middle of nowhere I would much rather be here with you and Abi and the square, I hate feeling isolated I just need you dad!" she yelled Max stared at his daughter sadly he thought for a moment "Yeah alright you can come back" he smiled

_**This chapter was rushed I apologise...Guess who's coming in the next chapter update hopefully tonight **_


	16. Chapter 16

Joey opened his eyes and smiled at Lauren he climbed out of bed and walked down the stairs "Morning Abs" he yawned "Morning" she smiled "So, less than a month until the twins come" she continued making conversation he smiled at her "Yeah, I can't wait" he squealed Abi laughed at him "Where's Max?" he asked looking around "Gone out to get Lauren a birthday present, it is in two weeks you know?" Joey stared "I didn't know that!" Abi stared "The 29th of March" she answered, Joey continued to stare in confusion a knock on the door dragged him from his thoughts "Can you get that?" asked Abi politely Joey nodded and opened the door "Oh my!" Tanya yelled Joey began to get embarrassed "Sorry uhm, can I do anything for you" he replied standing behind the door "There's a half naked young man in my house" Tanya whispered walking in "I'm going upstairs to put a shirt on" he replied embarrassed "Mum?" yelled Abi hugging her "Who's that?" Tanya whispered "That's Joey he's with Lauren" she smiled "She found a boyfriend?" Abi smiled "It's a really confusing story" Joey re-appeared down the stairs "Hello, Mrs Branning" he smiled shaking her hand "I'm not Mrs Branning anymore" she answered "Yeah I kind of new that" he replied "I'm Joey Davis" he continued Tanya smiled at him "Hello Joey" she smiled Joey smiled back at her and then heard Lauren get out of bed he stared at Abi and then at Tanya "Will you excuse me?" he asked running up the stairs.

Lauren opened her bedroom door and jumped a bit seeing Joey standing right outside "Hey" he smiled "Hello?" she quizzed about to walk passed him, he put his arm out "Can't do that i'm afraid" Lauren stared "Why not?" Joey stared at his arm "You didn't pay the toll" he smiled "Joey i'm not in the mood of this okay?" she pushed passed him "Lauren your mum is downstairs!" he whispered she walked back up the stairs and grabbed him on the way she closed the door behind him "What do you mean downstairs?" she asked "Like she's talking to Abi downstairs" he replied "What do I do?" she yelled "I suggest tell her?" he asked Lauren glared at him "When my mum left I was an alcoholic and she comes back and i'm 8 months pregnant!?" she answered "Well at least you're not an alcoholic anymore" he joked "Joey I swear to god!" she yelled "I'm sorry but I just want to tell her you can't hide from her, if you don't go down soon she'll think you're drunk in the gutter" he replied "I wish I was!" she yelled "Babe" he sighed "No I don't want to be pregnant I don't want to take care of twins I want to go out and live my life and I can't do that anymore!" she replied Joey sighed and walked towards her "You can still do that when they're born" he smiled "I want to do it now!" she sulked Joey kissed her head "Let's tell your mum" he smiled holding out his hand, Lauren stared at him she sighed and took his hand, they walked down the stairs together Lauren took a deep breath and stood behind Joey he opened the kitchen door "Hi mum" called Lauren behind Joey, Joey pushed Lauren into Tanya's sight, Tanya stared in the corner of her eye , she then stared at her and gasped "Lauren what the hell?" she yelled "I'm sorry mum, I thought dad would have told you" she replied sadly "So y- you're pregnant?" Lauren nodded "With twin boys" Tanya stared and smiled "I'm going to be a Gran!" she paused for a moment "Should I be happy about that?" Lauren smiled "Sit down, tell me all about it" ushered Tanya "I'll go and let you have your catch-up" smiled Joey "Is he the father?" Tanya whispered as he walked out the door "Yeah" smiled Lauren "He's cute" Tanya observed "Mum!" cringed Lauren.

"Joey!" called Jay, Joey turned and smiled "Just the man I was looking for" Jay stared "Really?" Joey nodded "Can we talk in the caf?" Jay nodded and they walked to the caf, Jay sat down and Joey sat opposite him "So what did you want?" he asked "This past year has been mental! I mean who would have thought that the guy you paid to take your girlfriend's sister out would still be here and having kids with her?" he smiled "Well you're a decent guy" smiled Jay "That first date we had, not the one where she was drunk, the actual real proper date we had, I knew there was a spark there and then she went in to kiss me and I panicked and I hugged her, that hug was just amazing being in her embrace was just heart warming" Jay stared "Are you all right?" he asked "What? Yeah that was leading somewhere, we even lived together for 4 months and I just found out that her birthday is soon, and I want to do something special and there's only one thing I can think of right now and I need you to help me pick it out"

"Sorry Mum there's no milk" replied Abi in the fridge "Oh it's okay darling" she answered "No i'll go get it" smiled Lauren "You sure?" asked Tanya "Do you want me to go with you?" asked Abi "I'm positive stop fussing over me" Lauren stood up from the chair and walked out the door she walked to the minute mart and bought the milk she paid and walked back to her house "Oh, look who it is, Peter told me you got yourself knocked up I had to see it for myself" Lauren turned to face Lucy "So who's the dad? Some stranger you can't remember?" she snarled "The dad is actually my boyfriend" she replied "Oh my god Lauren has a boyfriend the world must be ending!" she joked "I don't have time for this crap!" she yelled angrily "I knew you were a slut, this just proves it, before I left you were an alcoholic freak and I come back and you're a slut who got herself knocked up... terrible really" she smiled, Lauren continued to stare at her "Say something then!" she yelled "My waters just broke"


	17. Chapter 17

Lucy panicked and quickly called for help, Ian ran out while Peter banged on the door to number 5 "Peter what's wrong?" asked Abi "Lauren's having her twins!" he yelled, Tanya hearing this almost wrestled with Abi to get down the steps and run to her daughter's aid, Abi smiled "I've got to get Jay" Peter shook his head "He's gone out of town with Joey" Abi stared "Wait Joey's not here" Peter shrugged and walked over to his dad "We'll be faster taking a car!" he yelled, Peter ran to get Terri "Lauren are you okay?" asked Ian "I'm not sure" she yelled "Just keep breathing in and out!" Terri pulled up in his cab, Peter jumped out and helped Lauren into the cab "There's no room for everyone!" yelled Abi "You guys go a head we'll get there soon!" yelled Ian "Will her babies be okay?" asked Lucy "They should be why?" he asked "No reason"

The doors to the hospital flung open Tanya wheeled Lauren in a wheelchair "My daughter's having a baby!" she yelled "Follow me" smiled the nurse they followed the nurse into a small room "Lauren we need you to change into this" The nurse smiled holding a hospital gown, Lauren stared at Peter "Yeah ,I'll leave" he smiled, he looked around and sighed he took out his phone and dialled Joey's number.

"What one do you think she'll like?" he quizzed "Mate, they all look the same to me" Joey glared "You are a great help!" Jay smiled, Joey took his phone out of his pocket "Hi Pete" he smiled "Where are you?" he asked "Just shopping with Jay!" he answered "Well while you two girls are out shopping Lauren's in hospital!" he replied "What? Is she okay?" he panicked "Joey your twins are coming!" he hung up the phone and stared at Jay "My baby's having a Lauren!" he yelled "I mean Lauren's having a baby!" Joey stared at Jay and they both quickly darted to the hospital.

"You still have time to wait Miss Branning, you're only 7cm you have to be 10 for us to proceed to the pushing" smiled the nurse walking off "How much longer seriously I just want to get out of here!" she whined "Darling you have to wait" replied Tanya "I thought they were coming in the square, If i had have known i'd have to wait I would have stopped at the caf" she joked "Lauren!" yelled Joey skidding past the door trying to stop himself, he then casually walked into her "You haven't had them yet?" he asked looking around "Yes Joey I had them and somehow they morphed into my mother!" she yelled "Sorry i'm not thinking straight!" he replied "How do you think I feel?" she yelled "Ok, i'm going to let you sort this out alone" replied Tanya walking out the door "Congratulations Joey you scared off my mum!" she replied "I know you're in a vulnerable place right now but my god you're mean!" he yelled "Oh, hello" replied the nurse walking in "You must be the father" she smiled shaking his hand "That's me" he replied politely "Joey she's going to be...get up near my head!" she yelled Joey stood up near her head "Alright Lauren we're about ready to start pushing" Lauren stared at Joey she looked scared "Here hold my hand" he smiled Lauren held his hand she watched as the last nurse closed the door the door then burst open and Tanya ran to the opposite side of Joey "You'll be okay darling" she smiled "Okay Lauren begin pushing when you're ready" Lauren began to push, Joey gasped in pain, Lauren was squeezing his arm so tightly "Keep pushing!" Lauren pushed harder "He's crowning!" Lauren pushed even harder she sighed a sigh of relief when she heard crying "Well done" smiled the nurse Lauren lay back on the bed and breathed heavily she stared at Tanya and smiled she then stared at Joey flexing his arm up and down "Sorry it just really hurts" he replied, Lauren, Tanya and the nurse glared at him "Alright Lauren we're ready to go again!" Lauren glared at Joey and pushed again.

The second twin came Joey cut both umbilical cords he smiled at Lauren and walked over to her he kissed her, Lauren then turned to Tanya who was wiping her eyes "Mum why are you crying?" Tanya shrugged "It's because she's proud of you" smiled Joey, the nurse handed one baby to Lauren and one to Joey they both smiled at each other You have two beautiful healthy boys" smiled the nurse "But I wasn't supposed to have them until April 2nd" replied Lauren "They're two weeks premature but they are healthy" the nurse smiled "Hello little guy well you and your brother here were what I like to call an oopsy daisy but a fantastic oopsy daisy" smiled Joey, Lauren smiled at him "We're a family" she replied, Joey smiled at her "So what are their names?" asked Tanya "Well this is Matt, and the one Joey's holding is James" she smiled.

The next day they could bring both babies home they took one car seat each and walked up the steps to number 5 Tanya opened the door and let them inside Abi smiled "Go upstairs and check out your room!" she smiled they shrugged and walked up the stairs with the twins Lauren opened the door and smiled half of the room was decorated like a nursery and in the middle of the floor there was a baby crib, they carefully put both babies in the crib "Why don't you go downstairs and say thank you" Joey smiled "I'm not leaving them!" Joey glared "I'm their dad not a child snatcher!" Lauren nodded "Okay" she smiled and walked out the door, the door opened and Joey stared at Max "We didn't get off to a good start did we?" asked Max nearing the crib "Not really no" Joey sighed, Max smiled and hugged him "Welcome to the family Joey"


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author's note: Thank you all so much for the many positive and kind reviews, I am continuing this story for you guys who have liked/loved every chapter...for those who keep telling me it's rushed and for me to re-do a chapter can you kindly **__**stop**__** reading this story thank you it's getting pretty annoying now I am trying my best I have never once written a pregnancy story in my life so yeah it might not be the best but I am trying!. Anyway for those who have enjoyed these past few chapters here's chapter 18 **_

Joey climbed out of bed and smiled at the crib he stared around and thought for a while. One year ago his life was completely different and back then never would he imagine having two kids with a girl he was once paid to date, he smiled and stood up he grabbed a t-shirt out of the top drawer and walked down the stairs he smiled as he neared the kitchen "Everything alright babe?" he smiled kissing her cheek "No they won't feed!" she yelled "What do you mean?" he replied "What do you mean what do i mean? Have you not seen me there's more food on me than them!" she yelled "Babe they're 2 months old they're hardly going to genius's are they?" he joked "Just once, once! Can you help me!?" she yelled "I help out!" he answered "How?" she asked "I change them! I feed them I play with them, when I can" he replied "Yeah when you can!" she answered sternly "I work babe, I don't see you doing that!" Lauren glared at him and turned away "Sorry babe I didn't mean that!" she continued to ignore him "You need a break how about I take the twins for the day? Let you rest" he smiled "Thought you had work?" she answered "Can you not hear that i'm getting sick babe" he joked Lauren turned to him and smiled "Thank you" she stood up and kissed him, she then walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs "Hey guys guess what? We're getting something really special today" he whispered

"It's weird two children constantly keeping you awake at night" laughed Abi "That doesn't sound good" replied Jay "It gets annoying but I wouldn't trade it for the world, and seeing Lauren and Joey so happy and mum and dad are getting along better, i'm starting to think i've entered the twilight zone" she answered "And you have me to thank" smiled Jay, he felt his phone buzz and took it out of his pocket "Hello?" he answered "Jay, mate remember what we were doing the day Lauren went into labour? Well we picked something out, but I can't necessarily remember which one it was, could you come with me?" Jay stared at Abi "I have to go Abs" he smiled hanging up the phone and kissing her cheek Abi stared and followed him "Oh why are you following me?" he asked "I wasn't sitting in your house alone, i'm going back to mine" she laughed, Jay smiled and headed towards Joey "Ah I see we have company" he smiled "You don't mind do you?" Jay shook his head "Not at all mate until people think of us as a gay couple, then I might start minding" he smiled "Shut up you tosser!" he replied hitting him in the head, they then made their way to where they were shopping before the twins came along.

"It's stressful mum!" yelled Lauren "You think I don't know that? I've had to do that three separate times you think it was easy for me!?" replied Tanya "No mum i'm sorry" Tanya smiled and hugged her "Raising kids is never easy-" she began, their little chat was interrupted by a knock on the door "Uh Lauren" called Abi, Lauren walked to the door and stared at Lucy "Can we talk?" Lauren nodded and stood back to let her in, Lucy walked to the kitchen and Lauren slowly followed she closed the door behind her and stared at Lucy "I'm sorry" Lucy began "For what?" asked Lauren sternly "For being a bitch to you before your waters broke" Lauren stared "Yeah well being called a slut and a whore is hurtful yes!" Lucy nodded "I only said those things because I was jealous!" Lauren raised an eyebrow "What?" Lucy sighed "Peter told me everything, about Joey being paid and then you finding out about it to him realising he really loved you and now you have a family" she rambled "What are you getting at here Lucy?" she quizzed totally clueless "I want something like that!" she yelled "You want someone to be paid to like you? Thinking about that still hurts today you know?" Lucy stared "No, I want the romance part of it! Your relationship it sounds like a fairytale you don't hear any stories like yours" Lauren stared and smiled

"I think it was that one!" pointed Jay "Oh god no that's hideous!" yelled Joey "Shouldn't you tell Lauren to keep tonight free?" asked Jay "I'll tell her when we get home" he replied still browsing "What if she makes other plans?" he asked "Will you stop raining on my parade!?" Joey whispered angrily "Sorry...mate, there it is!" he pointed again "Oh my god it is!" he yelled "Hello Mr Cashier man!" he continued shouting at the staff member across the shop "How may I help you sir?" he asked approaching them "Can I see that one please?" he asked, He held it out for Joey to observe "I'll take it" he smiled "This is it mate" smiled Jay, Joey smiled at him and turned back to the employee "Thank you so much" he smiled "Wait it needs to pass the test...boys" he smiled turning to the twins "Do you think mummy would like this?" he asked holding it up to them, they both smiled and giggled "It passed!" yelled Joey giving Jay a high five.

Jay , Joey and the twins were approaching Albert Square again, Jay turned to him "How do we know? To you know celebrate?" he asked "I will take Lauren out, you will go to the house invite the Beale's too and tell everyone what is up then when it's done I'll text you" he smiled "You've it all planned don't you?" Jay smiled "I've had it planned since before Lauren went into labour" he blushed "You want help getting the buggy up the steps?" Joey nodded they both eventually got the buggy up the steps "Thanks!" called Joey, Jay smiled and walked quickly back to his, Joey opened the door "Hey how did you get on?" smiled Lauren "Great! It's like they weren't there!" he smiled "They are there right!?" Joey laughed and turned the buggy "I would never lose our kids on purpose" he smiled kissing her, Lauren smiled "You take one and i'll take the other" Joey smiled and held him at his hip "I'm holding James right?" he asked Lauren turned to him and laughed she walked into the kitchen "Daddy will never know which one of you is which" she teased "Oh Lauren, yeah you're not doing anything tonight?" Lauren stared and shook her head "Great, get dressed we have reservations in an hour!" he smiled handing James to her he walked past the sitting room "Abi you don't mind babysitting? No? great" he smiled walking out the door.

He walked to Beale's and took a deep breath he walked through the door and walked into the back "Joey? What are you doing here?" asked Ian "Okay I know you open your restaurant soon but can you postpone it for like an hour and serve me and Lauren dinner alone?" he smiled "No!" he answered bluntly "Ian please I need this night to be special" he begged "Alright but you only get until half 8!" he warned "Perfect that gives me plenty of time" he smiled walking out of Beale's quickly he then stared around and walked quickly back to number 5 he walked up the stairs quickly and changed into a suit, he stared around and walked back out the door he walked back to Beale's and smiled when he walked in there was one table reserved for them and there were candles lighting he looked around the place looked so romantic "Hey can you play this?" he smiled handing Ian a CD "What's a You Me At Six?" he asked "They're Lauren's favourite band" he smiled Ian shrugged and put the CD in the CD player. He noticed a silhouette nearing the door and ushered Ian into the back Lauren walked in and stared around she smiled at Joey "What is this?" she smiled "You're a very special girl, so I wanted you to have a special night, you look amazing by the way" he gushed Lauren blushed and stared away.

"The meal was great Joey, but you really didn't have to do any of this" she smiled "I did, you needed a night off, you haven't had one in a year!" he laughed "Well i'll drink to that" she smiled "Ugh how did I drink alcohol religiously before!" she laughed "I love your laugh" he gushed again "Yours isn't so bad either" she smiled "Lauren, our relationship has been surreal and I am so happy I found you, sadly two blokes thought you weren't capable of love and well we proved them wrong didn't we?" he smiled "I guess you can say that yeah" she smiled "This night wasn't really just about you being special, I-I mean it is but there's more" he got down on one knee and reached into his pocket he took out a box Lauren raised an eyebrow "Lauren Branning will you marry me?" he smiled

_**N/A: Sorry for the rant at the beginning, anyway the next chapter is the last chapter.**_


	19. Chapter 19

Joey had a restless night's sleep, he never thought this would be happening, he awoke in Jay's house and walked down the stairs he stared at Jay "Alright mate how'd you sleep?" he asked "Not very well" he answered sitting down at the table "I'm not being bad but isn't that the common instinct?" Joey glared at him "Alright mate I have to take off, got a lot to do later on" he replied standing up and walking up the stairs he got changed and walked back down the stairs "Where you going?" asked Jay "Don't worry I'll be back" he smiled walking out the door he slowed down as he neared number 5 he stared and slowly walked away.

Lauren was the only one awake in her house, she stared at Joey slowly walking into the minute mart she actually never thought she would give that answer to him, when he asked her to marry him she didn't even think she just blurted out the answer her thoughts were short lived when Abi walked into the room "It's 8:00 why are you up?" Abi asked sleepily "Asks the girl who is also awake at 8am" Lauren smiled "You okay?" quizzed Abi "Yeah just didn't sleep well last night" Abi stared sadly "That's the common instinct though isn't it?" Lauren shrugged and walked passed her she then walked up the stairs.

Joey walked out of the minute mart yet again he stared at number 5 he stopped looking when he noticed people moving inside he walked back to Jay's he closed the door quietly behind him "You went shopping?" he quizzed confused "Yes, I did because i've not had a decent breakfast in over a year!" he teased "Blame the Branning's for that!" Jay defended "I wouldn't dream of it, besides I can't right now" Jay nodded and sat down "So i'm going to go shower and when I come back i'll make my own breakfast...you can have cereal alright mate?" he teased walking up the stairs Jay smiled and texted Abi he hadn't seen her in a while, she told him to keep his distance for a while, he never fully understood why but he obeyed her command, she text him back saying she couldn't wait to see him today, Jay continued to smile "What you smiling at?" smiled Joey "Mate, that was the fastest shower in existence!" Jay yelled "Yeah well I had one last night didn't I?" he smiled unpacking his bag he put his breakfast on and handed Jay a bowl "Cereal...have some!" he smiled "Mate shut up!" Joey glared "You can't skip breakfast it's the most important meal of the day!" Jay glared at him "I'm only joking i'm making you some too" he replied "Yes! Knew that would crack you!" Joey stared "You know what else will crack? These eggs over your head if you don't shut up!" he warned. Their breakfast was soon ready Joey served Jay and then sat down "Thank you" Jay smiled "Well you wouldn't shut up would you?" he joked, Jay shrugged and continued eating, Joey finished and put his plate in the sink he stared at his phone "Oh it's 9, I have to go to Peter's" he replied walking out the door.

3 hours later:

"Cab's here!" yelled Jay up the stairs "Coming!" Joey yelled back "Is he ready yet?" asked Peter nearing the front door "Yes I am!" he yelled walking down the stairs, Joey and Peter got into the cab while Jay locked up the house, he jumped into the cab and closed the door, as the cab drove away Joey stared again at number 5 he then sighed loudly "Mate, relax this is going to go fine!" re-assured Jay "I've never done this before" he replied "Well I sure hope not" joked Peter, the three of them remained quiet for the journey, when the Cab reached its destination they all got out and stared around "This it guys" replied Joey "I actually never thought this day would come!" smiled Peter "Me either!" Joey laughed "Come on, awkward friend hug!" demanded Jay "Alright guys let's break it up" laughed Peter they broke apart "Let's go" ushered Joey opening the door, he stared around he began to feel anxious as everyone stared at him, he stopped walking and faced the wall opposite him he put his head down and smiled to himself, he turned his head and smiled noticing Roxy walk in with his sons she sat near him and smiled softly he smiled at her and turned back to the wall, Jay and Peter were now standing on each side of him Jay began to pat his back, Joey smiled at his gesture he stood there for a while, Joey stared at the end of the church he walked down and smiled "Why are you here?" he laughed "I wouldn't miss my brother's wedding would I?" smiled Alice "Thank you, you've never met Lauren but she's a lovely girl I swear it" he rambled "I believe you" she smiled Joey hugged her tight "This means a lot to me you know that?" He broke from her grasp and smiled as he stood back to where he was originally standing.

Opposite the boys the girls all began to form Lucy ,Whitney and Abi smiled at them "I'm getting so nervous guys" he whispered "It's the common instinct isn't it?" smiled Jay "I am sick of you saying that!" Jay smiled and looked away, the pianist began to play the music Joey took a deep breath he stared towards Whitney he didn't want to glimpse and spoil this moment he could feel her getting nearer Joey began to smile more and more as he could see Max walk her down in the corner of his eye, Max then unlinked his daughter's arm and moved away Joey gawked at her she was in a white strapless beautiful mermaid dress , it was of cotton fabric bottom, her hair was in beautiful luscious waves, Joey walked closer to her "Holy shhhhh-ugar!" he corrected he smiled awkwardly at the priest and then brought his full focus on his bride to be, "Lauren, babe, you look oh my god!" he replied speechless "You look oh my god too" she smiled he smiled at her again and took her hand they then turned to the priest. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today, to celebrate the wedding of Lauren Branning and Joseph Davis, if anyone knows of any reason why these two shouldn't be married speak now!" Lauren and Joey stared around they sighed a sigh of relief "Perfect, so we shall now do the vows, do you both have vows written?" They both nodded at the priest "Joseph you go first!"

"This is mental" he began opening his notes, Lauren smiled at him "2 Years ago, I was living with my mum and my sister who's here right now hi Alice" he smiled "Yeah uhm and I would never picture this I used to sit down each night and think i'll never find happiness, so one night I got a phone call from one of my dear friends asking me to meet him here in Walford, so i agreed, I won't go into that much detail or everyone will judge me, let's say our relationship did not get off to the best start did it babe? We fought all the time, but the more we fought and the more we talked I really fell for you, I have this thing were if I like a girl I will tuck her hair behind her ear and even before I started doing that to you, I knew you were something special and I am truly sorry about why our relationship started but i'm glad it did because I fell so hard for you, your smile is amazing, your laugh is my favourite noise in the world and your personality can light up a whole entire country. That day you came home telling me you were pregnant with our twins Matt and James I was so glad because you gave me a second chance and I will love you and those two boys for the rest of my life and even if you are doing my head in" he laughed "Know that I will never stop loving you" he smiled and wiped away tears falling from his eyes

"Joey you cry baby" she teased trying to hold back her own tears "2 years ago, I didn't have a life, as sad and true as that is, i really didn't have one, I would go out to the pub at 1pm and stumble home at 8pm and that was the highlight of my day...drinking it tore my family apart and for a time my sister wanted nothing to do with me, then one day you came into my life, and that was that for me, I fell for you instantly I was just to up my own as-" she maintained awkward eye contact with the priest "I was so full of myself" she corrected quickly ..."and I pretty much felt sorry for myself that day because I got into another argument, the thing is with our relationship it was hard to tell what was real, my feelings for you were real but I didn't feel that from you until we painted Dot's living room, but when I found out the truth I hated you, but something in the back of my mind was telling me not to leave you then I found out I was pregnant and I was terrified you wouldn't want anything more to do with me and here we are" she smiled "I love you so much there is not word in the English speaking language to tell you just how much but just know that that girl you met in the Vic that night is gone, We are now a family and I promise you nothing you do will make me change how much I love you, and our two boys, I will love you with all my heart forever and I promise you that" she smiled.

The priest smiled at both of them "Joseph, please repeat after me ... I Joseph, promise to love and support you Lauren and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humour, and passion. With this ring I thee wed." Joey smiled and placed the ring on Lauren's finger, Lauren smiled "Now Lauren, please repeat after me... I Lauren, promise to love and support you Joey and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humour, and passion. With this ring I thee wed." She smiled putting the ring on Joey's finger "Go now in peace and live in love, sharing the most precious gifts you have- the gifts of your lives united. And may your days be long on this earth.  
I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Smiled the priest. Joey smiled and grabbed Lauren he pushed her close to the floor and held her by her back she smiled and grabbed his face they both kissed. Joey pulled her back up to him she smiled and kissed him again, they then walked outside the church hand in hand, they kissed again as confetti was thrown over them.

Joey was paid to date some random person and now two years later he was marrying the love of his life, it's funny how things work out sometimes they go wrong or sometimes they go amazingly well.

_**The End**_

_**N/A: I tried to describe a mermaid wedding dress if you're confused you can google gorgeous mermaid wedding dresses and it's the 2**__**nd**__** model idk i'm rambling here. Also would you guys like a new story and a sequel to this? The sequel might take longer because I have to plan it but I would love to do one **_


End file.
